


Les Coeurs Brisés

by Paopu_Kudamono



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Axel est écrivain, Demyx est un comédien dragueur, J'adore cette histoire. ♥, M/M, POV Axel, Roxas est... spécial, Zexion est trop beau pour le bien de l'humanité, déprimant, sombre
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paopu_Kudamono/pseuds/Paopu_Kudamono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel, 27 ans, divorcé, père raté, écrivain torturé, dépressif et désabusé. Un portrait somme toute peu flatteur, n'est-ce pas?<br/>Je suis pas vraiment fier, moi non plus, mais c'est comme ça que je suis décrit le mieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Coeurs Brisés

**Author's Note:**

> Le rating se justifie par l'ambiance glauque, triste, un peu étrange que j'ai voulu donner à cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même! ♫

Je venais de terminer le chapitre sur lequel je travaillais depuis des mois. Mon éditeur allait encore aboyer à propos de mes deux semaines de retard.

Je n'ai pas dormi depuis cinq jours et rien consommé d'autre que du café depuis aussi longtemps.

Mon téléphone vibra sur la table, me faisant sursauter et sortir de ma torpeur. Je le pris mollement et éteignit l'appareil avec un soupir en voyant "le fou furieux" clignoter à l'écran. J'avais pas envie de parler à mon malade d'éditeur.

Je n'avais qu'une envie ce soir-là; prendre un bain avec un verre de vin et un bon vieux vynile de Gary Moore en fond sonore.

Ce que je fis.

Je me mis un bain brûlant à couler, mis un de mes disques vyniles dans le tourne-disque avec le son à fond. Je me servais un verre de vin rouge, mais ne l'entamai pas encore.

Une fois ma baignoire remplie, je me déshabillai tranquillement et me glissai dans l'eau fumante, mon verre de rouge à la main.

Alors que l'eau chaude détendait peu à peu mes muscles, je me surpris à réfléchir à ma vie, à mon boulot d'écrivain, qui m'épuisait incroyablement...

Je me rappellai, un peu amer, de la passion pour les mots que j'avais au moment de mes débuts. Je me rappellai à quel point Larxène, à l'époque, m'avait soutenu et poussé à envoyer mes écrits à une maison d'édition.

C'est peut-être ce qui m'avait fait penser que je l'aimais.

Je repensais à notre mariage; une autre de mes plus belle connerie, ouais. Larxène me soutenait, et moi je confondais la reconnaissance que je ressentai pour elle avec de l'amour.

On avait dix-huit ans quand on s'est mariés. On était cons.

On a fait les jumelles, puis on s'est séparés; cordialement, sans éclat de voix, comme les adultes responsables qu'on était censés être. Sans aucune passion, en vérité.

Larxène avait probablement les meilleures raisons du monde pour enterrer les sentiments amoureux qu'elle avait à mon égard.

C'est vrai, quoi. Je passe plus de temps avec les bouquins et mon ordinateur qu'avec d'autres humains. Elle m'avait aidé à réaliser mon rêve, et je l'avais "aimée" pour ça, mais en vérité, c'est ce qui l'avait fait me détester.

Mes filles, Kairi et Naminé, les jumelles, ont sept ans. Larxène les a eu deux ans après notre mariage. Les petites avaient à peine un an lorsque le divorce a été prenoncé.

Leur mère a eu la garde intégrale et je ne les voie quasiment jamais. C'est terrible à dire, mais elles ne me manquent pas.

Ces gamines sont mieux sans moi, de toutes façons, et c'est parfaitement réciproque.

Elles me détestent.

Je suis celui qui a détruit leur mère.

Très bien.

Je suis plus à l'aise dans ce rôle-là que dans celui de "papa".

... Ah. L'eau du bain a considérablement refroidi. Et mon verre est vide.

Je sors du bain, y laissant Larxène, mes filles et mes désillusions. L'alcool et mes rêves brisés laissent un goût amer et âpre sur ma langue.

Je noue une épaisse serviette autour de ma taille et lance un regard en biais au miroir.

Mes cinq jours sans sommeil sont bien là.

Outre la barbe rouge naissante sur mon visage, mes traits sont tirés par la fatigue. Avec une lassitude résignée, j'asperge mon visage d'eau et me rase mécaniquement.

A la suite de ça, les tatouages sur mes joues apparaissent, vestiges indélébiles de ma jeunesse inssousciente.

Je rince et sèche mon visage sans conviction. Mes yeux verts, que mon ex-femme trouvait si beaux, ont perdu toute étincelle.

Je suis cynique et blasé.

... Et je le porte sur moi.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un prologue rondement posté... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé? :3


End file.
